emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6979/6980 (23rd September 2014)
__TOC__ Plot The following morning, Declan sinisterly watches over Charity as she sleeps at the cottage. Jai arrives at Debbie's to see Noah but she refuses to let him see him. Moira worries as Adam tries to be as upbeat as possible with his sentencing looming. He asks her not to attend the court. Marlon is suspicious when he catches Doug quickly covering up an item he's received in the post. Adam confesses to Aaron how nervous he is. Megan arrives back at Holdgate Farm, having been released and leaves Declan a voicemail warning him she knows what he's doing and wants him to ring back. Charity feels worse when she realises how secluded the cottage is and worries when she can't get a phone signal to call and check on Noah. Megan sets about trying to discover where Declan has taken Charity and recruits Robbie, informing him they need to stop Declan murdering Charity and that she thinks he's already tried once. As Adam gets ready to leave for court, Moira presents him with a contract guaranteeing him security of a 20% share in the farm for when he gets out of prison. After removing the spark plugs from the car, Declan tells Charity that it's broken down. Leyla's touched when Jai helps her with meeting in Megan's absence. Declan tells Charity he'll call a garage tomorrow. Megan tells Robbie she thinks Declan has started to believe that Charity had an abortion and plans to get back at her by killing her. Robbie is unconvinced and talks her out of it. Cain and James worry over Moira being unable to cope. Marlon wonders if Doug is getting involved in online dating following his breakup with Hilary and sneak a look at his laptop when he leaves the room. They discover he is running a popular online video blog about gardening. Aaron arrives back at Butler's Farm and breaks the news to Moira that Adam has been sentenced to nine months. He promises to look out for and drags her off to the pub. Declan tries to come up with a plan for how to kill Charity and comes across a leaflet advertising a boat outing nearby. Ashley breaks the news to Edna and Sandy that he and Harriet will be moving into Brook Cottage. Pete arrives at Mulberry Cottage to pick up the last of his stuff. Debbie tries to convince him to give their relationship another go but he leaves. Doug tells Diane and Ashley how he receives messages from people all over the world. Megan confronts Jai over kicking Robbie out and threatens to leave herself unless he lets Robbie return. Moira drowns her sorrows in the pub and causes a scene. Robbie is grateful to Megan when Jai agrees he can return to Holdgate Farm. Megan tells him she wishes she could have done more for him when he was younger. Moira breaks down to Cain saying she believes it should be her being punished rather than Adam. Covering his tracks, Declan takes the precaution of calling Debbie and tells her that he is worried about Charity taking lots of anxiety pills and spending a lot of time asleep, hoping this will plant a seed in her mind as to why she has not called. When Debbie offers to come to the cottage out of concern for her mum, Declan panics and reassures her that's not necessary, but he is worried when he finds out Charity left the address of their cottage with Debbie and realises he needs to put his plan into action fast. Cast Regular cast *Charity Macey - Emma Atkins *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *James Barton - Bill Ward *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher Guest cast None. Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Living room and kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room *Butlers Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and living room *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor and office *Holdgate Farm - Yard *Home Farm - Office *Unknown country cottage - Interior and exterior *Unknown woodland *Main Street *Café Main Street - Outdoor seating area Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes